how to rock season 2
by random person25
Summary: this is how i think how to rock season 2 would be if it were still going on. ok so it is a new school year and stevie's cousin from england moves to brewster high will she be the one to get stevie and zander together? i suck at writing summeries so pls read and revie...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo hey guys im randomperson25 if I have ever rviewed yur stories it was probably by random person (guest)…..so u guys this is my first fanfic pls review and I hope u guys like it **** and srry bout the writing here in the disclaimer thingy im really bored so ya…I do not own how to rock if I did it would still be running …..**

…

**Kacey's pov**

I enter our bandroom to see that zander, kevin and nelson already there. Nelson and kevin were absorbed in that game that they always pla, furious pigeons. Zander was busy writing something in his notebook. "hey guys!" I say, "hey kacey" they all say in unison without even looking up. "soooo, how was your summer?" " It was booring". I smile at them somethings just don't change. I looked around and asked zander, "hey z, where's stevie?". He looked up and said, "I don't know she said she was coming at lunch." I nod and start texting tony cardella.

…

**Zander's pov**

I wondered what happened to stevie. I hope shes ok afterall she is my best friend.

…..time jump to lunch….

"Hey guys", I casually greeted them just as Mr. March decided to make an announcement. "wazzup my little zit poppers, I am letting everyone know that we are having a beginning of the year party and will be hosted by the one and only," he raised his arm for effect but instead he almost hit stevie as she walked in. "sorry about that", "sokay sir", stevie mumbled as she came and sat beside me and Kacey. "as I was saying, this year's dance is going to be organized by the one and only…." "Kacey Simon!" finished Kacey as she stood up. "no I was going to say Vanessa Grey", Mr. March corrected.

….

**Stevie's pov**

Did he just say Vanessa Grey, because I have a cousin named Vanessa Grey. But, it can't be her there so many Vanessa Greys out there I'm sure its not her. "why weren't you here this morning?", Zander asked breaking my thoughts. He looked concerned , its so cut. Wait what. Did. I. just. Say. I can't like my best friend, which I don't. "I was finishing a song", I lied. It wasn't a complete lie I mean I was writing a song but I was writing it with a certain someone. Me and Zander write songs together, once in a while I write a song by myself. But other than that we write all of Gravity 5's songs together. We walked into the band room together and started tuning our instruments when someone says, "hey guys". We turn to see a small perfy little girl with long black hair and piecing blue eyes as if they knew everything. And I stand corrected out of all the Vanessa' s in the world it just had to be her. "who are you", nelson and kevin asked in unison. "I'm Vanessa, I just moved here from London", she replied in her british accent which makes her sound older than she really is.

**K so wat u guys think? Pls review! And I really need some more ideas cause I absolutely have no imagination wat so ever it was hard for me to write this chapter. **** until next time my little zit poppers! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my lovelies im back I noe its been like a week so im warni u guys now I might up date like once a week due to skool and other classes u noe so any ways …I do not own how to rock…..

**Stevie's Pov…**

"what is a perf doing here? Let me guess, Molly made you spy on me so you can go give her the scoop on what I'm going to wear at the dance", Kacey accused. I tried not to say, 'but kacey you made me do the same thing last year'. So I just said, "kacey, she's not a perf." "how do you know she's not a perf?" Kacey said as she raised an eyebrow. "because she's my cousin", I told her. "since when do you have a cousin that dresses like a perf?", Nelson asked. "uhh hello? 1)I'm standing right here", Vanessa said. "2) I don't even know what the hell a perf is. 3) I didn't always dress like this", "what do you mean"? Kacey asked. "Vanessa was a nerd when she was younger", I explained. "than how did you become so hot?" Zander asked. I rolled my eyes at him. but i couldn't shake an uneasy feeling when he said that but i couldn't tell what it was, so i just shook it off. "well you see i was bullied when i was little before i learned how to hurt people, don't get me wrong but i still need glasses and i asked my orthodontist to put them like behind my teeth"[**did u people noe tht Miley Cyrus used to have braces to but her doctor behind her teeth]**. suddenly for some kind of reason Molly and Grace came in. "Hello loser5", Molly said "what do you want Molly?" Kacey asked as she gritted her teeth. "well i just wanted to let you know that- uhhh" she looked almost scared when she saw vanessa. for some kind of reason she was searching her bag for something. "uhhh well i wanted to let you know that whoever gets to play at the dance is going to be very lucky and that i wish you good luck on convincing Vanessa on who gets to play there" and with that she practically ran out the door. that's what surprised me the most she ran. perfs do't run. "what was that all about?" kevin asked. "i don't know but she was looking at Vanessa when she started sttutering", i said. we all turned to her. "what? ok well Molly used to go in my school before and she was the one who bullied me and one day i just got tired of her picking on me so i just dumped all of my orange juice on her and ever since than she was always scared of me", she just shrugged. "wait so Molly is scared of you?" nelson asked. Vanessa just nodded. "wait so hold on your holding the dance?" Kacey looked shocked but we just stared at her because she just noticed that. "so anyways no you guys cannot play at the dance because an old friend of mine's boy band is going to play" Kacey was about to say something but Vanessa continued. "but i was kind of hoping that stevie" they all looked at me and suddenly i felt self-conscious. "i was kind of hoping you can sing your song at the dance as the opener" she finished. "wait stevie you can sing?" kacey asked. i nodded while i just stared at the ground. "so i will take that as a yes?" vanessa asked. i looked up and nodded but i said "umm i have a friend that helped me write the song can **she** sing with me?" i shot Zander an apologetic look. "course you can cuz".

the bell rang

i practically ran until i bumped into the person i was looking for.

"Hey Stevie" she said. "hey ok so Vanessa asked me if i can sing the song we were workig on and she's like sure your partner can sing with you at the dance" I said out of breath.

"but i can't what if Molly finds out i was working with you i can get kicked out of the perfs" she said nervously. "grace we have no choice Molly and Gravity 5 will find out sooner or later" i said. "fine, ok i will do it" Grace agreed after a few seconds. i smiled and we headed off to chemistry.

**ok people how was that now pls review ad guys for their song i cant choose between you don't know me by liz gillies and heartattack by demi lovato pls i need an opinion i right now think they should sing heartattack. wat u guys think? and srry if the chapters r short but i write these chpts on ma phone so ya. ok so im bored now lets see ifu guys can guess how old i am. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapy haven't seen u guys In ages and plus I got exams , im really stressed out**

*** just so u people noe tht this is like goin to be really bad but I tried…anyways I do not own how to rock or it would still be freaking on srry im really tired and theres nothing on :$ **

**Any ways here u go**

**Kaceys pov**

I pace back and forth freaking out while nelson and kevin are playing furious pigeons. Zander and Stevie are busy arguing about God knows what. I finally cracked and shouted "You guys im having a crisis and your just sitting there! Honestly don't you guys care that none of us have dates even Mr. Zander 'Ladies man' Robbins!". "Kacey calm down its just a stupid dance, just go alone" stevie shrugged. "ya kace im going alone too", Zander said not caring. Now all of us were interested, even the two douches that were playing their stupid game looked up with a shocked look on their faces. "Whoa there, why don't you have a date to go to the dance? I mean your Zander Robbins, you have to get a date!", Stevie exclaimed as we nodded. ``Yeah well the Zander Robbins wants to find a mystery girl there.``, Zander retorted. Just then Vanessa came up to us and said, "hey steves i need your partners name so it will be ready for me to announce you guys before you perform". Stevie hesitated and said`` can I tell you later she wants her identity a secret before she performs``. ``uhh…sure but you have to give her name soon ok?``, Vanessa said uneasily. "anyways did you choose a song yet?", Vanessa asked, Stevie nodded but didn't say anything. "uhh…hey guys? Do you think I should ask grace to the dance?" Nelson asked. "I think you should go for it." Zander told him. "Any way's….what's new?", Vanessa asked while sitting beside me and Stevie. "did you know that THE ZANDER ROBBINs is going to the dance" kevin said. "OMG really the world is ending!" She shouted. We all looked at each other and busted out laughing minus the crimson faced pretty boy.

….

Stevies P.O.V

After we had our last laugh I said good bye to the band and was half way through the hall when Vanessa ran up to me. "wait ..you .. said ..you .. were going to tell me …who the mystery partner was." She gasped out in between breaths. "oh yeah I almost forgot …its grace." I bluntly. "wait your going to sing with grace king? A perf? Ok I hope you know what your doing._** '[I hope so to' **_I thought to myself

**Kk so wat u guys think? If its terrible srry I wasted yur time and my writing In these stupid author notes is really annoying oh yes who ever is in high skool like me good luck with exams **

**Thank you to….**

Little Miss Triss

h.t.r14h.o.a

musiclover8

VampDiariesfan12

Apple-Jack-14

AvalonXNaruto

tlomech700

ZEVIEFAN12

**Thank u guys yur my first, reviewers, followers and and for making me yur favourite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys 2 chapters in a day yo be proud lol no I jk anyways I changed It to be a crossover cuz idk I just wanted to anyways on with da chapy ;) oh heads up im gonna make percy Vanessa's big bro since shes like 14 but ya and stevie is their half sis idk why but their last names r to like make them seem normal if u get wat I mean cuz if u do good job cuz I don't but wait nvm their last names r to protect them I guess oh yes this is the performance ….**

**I do not own, one and the same by selena gomez and demi lovato**

**Guest stars : One direction mainly cuz im a big dirctioner and since Vanessa here has lived there her whole life she knows some people ;) – I do not own kiss you by 1D**

AT STEVIES HOME… {stevies pov}

Hey guys we're home! Vanessa and percy moved in I guess since mom died and dad is in the war. Percy and his 1 year long girlfriend, Annabeth stay with us to like take care of us. By us I mean me and my step bro Nathan (whos like 11). Anyways tonight is the big performance and im excited. And guess what nelson asked grace to go to the dance with her and she said yes so now nelson , Kacey and kevin have dates. Dear me I forgot to tell you kacey is kevin's date. Anyways we already picked out what we are going to wear( black ripped jeans and I wear a black tank top while grace wore a white one)

….time skip…

"hey perce you actually came" Vanessa said once we saw percy and annabeth enter the gym. "of course we came I mean it is stevies first time singing without the band", he said . "thanks perce this means a lot to us" I said. "anyways we have to go find the british boy band also known as 1D" Vanessa says. We waved good bye and we soon ran into the rest of the band and ..GRACE. holy crap they are going to ask us about our clothes. "hey Vane, steves", Zander using his 'robbins' charm. Oh man im getting butterflies again. shit stevie do not think this way about your best friend. "hey guys, and grace of course" I said smiling at them. "whoa you guys could be twins" kevin said with a shocked look on his face. We all stare at him confused. Then he says "look at what their wearing" he tells the others ad soon the others join in with their shocked impressions. "what? My clothes I always dress like this" I told them. They look at grace and kacey says "whats your excuse?" oh crap. "my mom bought these the other day, she didn't tell she went shopping and just randomly got me these and she practically forced me to wear this today" Grace explained. She said it with so much confidence that they bought it. "oo- kayy hey stevie your partner is going to meet you backstage" Vanessa said while looking at me and grace. I nodded than headed backstage to get ready.

…

Zanders pov

I stared at her go backstage while I was mildly aware of the conversation happening around me, when molly showed up. "hello loser 5, zander" she smiled semi sweetly like it was forced out. "have you seen grace anywhere?" she asked us. Before we can resond Vanessa starts speaking through the mike. "**hey guys welcome to the beginning of the year dance we got two performances and they are, stevie baskara and her secret partner and our boy band that is going to be a surrise" **she winked at the crowd and said "**welcome your first performers my cousin, bestie and greatest singer I know no offence to anybody ..and her partner, the king of all kings, GRACE KING"** everybody looked around and realized that grace wasn't here with us. Tha the music started.

(**grace, **stevie, regular)

Hey hey hey, la la la la la x2  
You come from here  
I come from there

**You rock out in your room  
I rock a world premiere**

I look at the band and molly who didn't leave yet and they had the same expression as me, shocked amazed and speechless

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

**(Ever tell)**

**Friday, we're cool  
Monday, we're freaks**

Sometimes we rule  
Sometimes we can't even speak

**But we can get up and  
Let loose and LOL**

It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone**  
(That you're not alone)  
**

**And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I got your back  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same  
Hey hey hey, la la la la la****

I'm kind of like you  
You kind of like me

We write the same song  
And a different key****

It's got a rhythm  
Than you and me  
Can get along  
**(Get along)**

It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone**  
**

**And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (i still got your back)**

Chorus:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good moment momentary  
Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
'Cause we're one  
(i think we're almost laedgendary) we're Anything but ordinary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Oh, You and me the perfect team  
Shakïng up the scene  
We're one and the same  
hey hey hey, la la la la la hey hey hey****

finally it finished and a roar came from the crowd. Wow I did not know that stevie or well grace can sing that good.

…

**Ok u guys im tired now and I still got to study so I will continue this next time I see you guys luv u :* and hey look at the bright side u found out who the mystery band was;) **

**Ayways byeeeeee!**


End file.
